Spirit Away
by Hari ng Laro
Summary: Say that Yugi and Yami never met. What would their expressions be if they met each other as typical humans? Yami leaves Yugi's body and becomes independent, Yugi begins to search for the friend from his dreams. Might be yaoi, probably not though. I'll dec
1. Default Chapter

This is my first poetic thingy; I did it while vegetating in a furniture store. Don't kill me if it stinks, sucks, is too sad, made you depressed, etc. I don't know whether to make it a fanfic or just a bunch of sad or depressing poems. Whatever. You decide . . . . ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
SPIRIT AWAY-THE DARKNESS  
  
------Yugi Mutou POV------DREAM SEQUENCE-------  
  
The darkness is surrounding,  
  
I know I should be afraid.  
  
Why am I enjoying this world with out a name?  
  
Someone please save me,  
  
From this world of pain.  
  
But yet, my wounds are healing,  
  
The blood flows away.  
  
I wonder what kind of magic could be so kind to me,  
  
A worthless little mortal,  
  
Who slowly wastes away?  
  
I feel unhappy,  
  
For when I see myself,  
  
So pale and dead,  
  
I start to cry.  
  
For I've never felt this way before,  
  
So needed,  
  
And wanted not to die.  
  
I was taught to always hide,  
  
But the darkness,  
  
It calls my soul from my body.  
  
Can you see?  
  
Who is this person?  
  
Why can't I hide from the feelings inside?  
  
Feelings pierce right through me,  
  
And I don't mind.  
  
I'm happy around here,  
  
With the dark.  
  
How does it know what I feel?  
  
I'm exposed and helpless.  
  
I feel I've been deceived.  
  
And the darkness,  
  
It leaves.  
  
I then see.  
  
I need the darkness to be with me.  
  
Opposites need to be together.  
  
Life is a burden,  
  
It comes and goes.  
  
When it flees you're dead and useless.  
  
Is there a reason for life on earth?  
  
To live, to love, to cry . . . . . .  
  
I know now that I need to be with the darkness,  
  
Together.  
  
Can it see?  
  
I cry out to it,  
  
But it's too late.  
  
I'm unwanted,  
  
So unhappy.  
  
All caused by the only one who tried to help me.  
  
I was too hurt to realize,  
  
That there was a spirit living within me.  
  
Whom would flee if I did not believe.  
  
I cry and shout for the darkness to return.  
  
All in vain.  
  
I felt a pang of sadness in what was left of my broken heart,  
  
It is not as though the emotion is foreign,  
  
But I felt the need to retrieve the spirit.  
  
The spirit would return every once in a while.  
  
But I fear it won't for long.  
  
Eight long years have passed,  
  
Since that faithful day.  
  
I still chase after the darkness,  
  
Though I'm leading myself astray.  
  
The spirit's current whereabouts are still quite unknown.  
  
But I feel the presence of someone watching me,  
  
When I think I'm all alone.  
  
It took a while to discover,  
  
For the answer was quite queer.  
  
It was not someone else with me,  
  
Watching me,  
  
Caring for me.  
  
But it was I,  
  
Watching me. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked it. I probably will make this into a story, so please read and review! 


	2. Thoughts before departure

This is chapter two. I'm still bored; if I actually get any reviews I'll write something happier. My stories 'express' what I feel. So naturally I'm pretty depressed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
SPIRIT AWAY-I BURDEN THEE NO LONGER  
  
------------------Yami's POV-------------------------THINKING ABOUT YUGI---- ---------  
  
Somewhere,  
  
A voice calls,  
  
In the depths of my heart.  
  
May I always be dreaming,  
  
The dreams that move my heart.  
  
So many tears,  
  
Of sadness,  
  
Uncountable through and through.  
  
I know on the other side of them,  
  
I'll find you.  
  
Every time we fall down to the ground,  
  
We look to the blue sky above.  
  
Though the road is long and lonely and the end is far away,  
  
Out of sight.  
  
I can with these two arms,  
  
Embrace the light.  
  
-------------*HEARS YUGI CRY FOR HIM TO LEAVE*------------------------------ -----  
  
As I bid farewell my heart stops,  
  
In tenderness I feel.  
  
My silent empty body begins to listen to what is real.  
  
The wonder of living,  
  
The wonder of dying.  
  
The wind,  
  
Town and flowers,  
  
We all dance in unity.  
  
Somewhere,  
  
A voice calls in the depths of my heart.  
  
Keep dreaming your dreams,  
  
Don't ever let them part.  
  
Why speak of all your sadness or of life's painful woes.  
  
Instead let the same lips sing a gentle song for you.  
  
The whispering voice,  
  
We never want to forget,  
  
In each passing memory.  
  
Always there to guide you.  
  
When a mirror has been broken,  
  
Shattered pieces scattered on the ground,  
  
Like a puzzle . . . 


End file.
